Power transistors, such as power FETs (field effect transistor) are commonly used due to their low gate drive power, fast switching speed and superior paralleling capability. Most power FETs feature a vertical structure with source and drain on opposite sides of the wafer in order to support higher current and voltage, although lateral power MOSFETs exists as well. However, in order to have a unidirectional circuit, i.e. which has a controllable current in a forward direction and effectively blocks all current in a reverse direction, a so called back-to-back configuration of two power transistors is required. This is caused by the high reverse current leakage known power transistors exhibit, and more specifically the poor blocking of source-drain current exhibited by power FETs.